


Brother's Blood

by best_mistake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo needs a hug, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This is very short oops, blood mention, dream is only mentioned and c!Dream Is A Bitch, overuse of the word "Arctic", ranboo talks with endermen, rated teen for dark themes, the inherent angst of Ranboo being half enderman, this is pretty dark tbh im sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_mistake/pseuds/best_mistake
Summary: The Arctic was cold. Ranboo talks to his siblings.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291





	Brother's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Dream SMP aaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, Ranboo is SUCH a good character I love him sm. Hope you enjoy !!!

The Arctic was cold.

In L’Manburg, there was always a slight chill. A breeze that caused him to put on his thickest suit and hope for the best. Now, L’Manburg was colder than ever before.

But, for all the chills L’Manburg gives him (gave him?) It could never compare to the Arctic.

Ranboo had on his thickest suit, plus a fur coat, plus a light sweater underneath. He wonders if Endermen were made for the cold. He wonders if he’s the exception.

For all that the Arctic was cold, and for all that Ranboo wondered about an Endermen’s preferred climate, there were many Endermen among the frigid, white snow.

It gave Ranboo more people to talk to.

Though the Arctic chilled him to his bones, it allowed him to speak with his siblings. In L’Manburg, those few Endermen he found were often killed. He wonders if that’s what caused the chill.

The Arctic was barren. Barren, cold, and empty. The only people for miles were Philza and Techno.

Less people meant the less he had to hear the screams of his siblings, the screams he knows only he can understand. Less people meant less ender pearls dripping with purple blood, carried in the hands and pockets of people he considers friends.

At least Philza tells him to look away.

Ranboo sees them as people. He sees his siblings as people with flesh and blood and thoughts. Ranboo sees them as people. The others do not.

So Ranboo braves the Arctic alone, in his thickest suit and coat, and sits in the snow to talk to his siblings. He can’t use his native tongue in front of his friends, can't even tell them his true name, for they would never be able to understand them. At least with his siblings, tall and dark and filled with purple blood, he can tell them his name.

So he talks, maybe for hours, with Endermen he comes across. His siblings tell him of a place called the End. They call it home. Ranboo wonders if it’s cold.

Ranboo does not remember the End; whatever that is. He does not remember home. He only remembers the green of the overworld and the blue skies. He wished he had his book back then.

His siblings don’t talk much, but he’s fine with that. He’s happy to talk on end while they nod, and if he’s lucky they tell him something. His favorite are their stories.

Ranboo has always been bad at telling stories.

They tell him of faraway lands, of all the places they’ve been. They tell him of people and mobs and, always, the End.

His siblings tell him of a place called the End. They call it home. Ranboo wonders what home is.

Ranboo always trades to get ender pearls. He tries not to think of where they came from; the screams, the purple blood. He tries not to think of his own.

He sometimes asks his siblings about Dream.

He can’t help it, he tells himself, and why shouldn’t he? Endermen can live up to 500 years, he heard once, so was it truly his fault if he asks them for a story about a man with a permanent smile?

Most don’t know what he’s talking about, so he always apologizes and turns the conversation towards blocks. Some though, some twitch and let out a short scream and tell him a story.

He was right in thinking that smile was permanent.

Some of his siblings call him a God, others say he’s a mortal with too much power. Few call him by his name, Ranboo doubts they can pronounce it, but they all speak of his smile.

They all speak of his blade.

But for all Endermen talk about smiles and blades and screaming and blood and blocks, they always talk about the End.

His siblings tell him of a place called the End. They call it home. Ranboo wonders if Dream could get him there.

The Arctic is cold, and Ranboo tries not to think of purple blood, a blade, and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!!!


End file.
